My Perfect Guy
by Beeyotch-Barbie
Summary: Bella meets the perfect guy, Edward, and will do anything to make him hers. All human.
1. Chapter 1

I was gazing out the frost covered window, thinking about "him". His messy hair, enchanting green eyes...

"Bella!" Alice shouted at me, infuriated. I immediately snapped back to reality. My perfect would have to wait. It was my turn.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I immediately answered. Oh, crap! I shouldn't have said that. Alice would definitely ask about-

"Who are you crushing on?!" Alice asked.

I sighed in defeat. There was no point. I wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Well, you know that new guy, Edward?"

"Oh my gawd!" All the girls I call my friends shrieked. "He is so hot!!!"

That is one of my friends many flaws. They all focus on looks, I mean sure, he is _completely_ gorgeous, but he is smart, funny, sweet-

"Bella! Ask Jessica, she hasn't gone yet!"

Thank gawd that was over with. We continued with our game of truth or dare, I, of course, was zoning out thinking about Edward. Hopefully, I would soon get to know him, but with my luck, that would not happen. So all I could do was gaze out of the window thinking about 'him'.

A couple hours later we finally settled down and watched the killer movie 'Twilight'. After the movie had started, Alice turned to me and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. I should have known she would have confronted me about this.

"Alice, seriously? Because you would make a big deal out of this. That's why."

Alice had been my best friend since third grade. She had should black hair, and bright blue eyes. She was known for over-reacting.

"That's not fair, Bells. I tell you everything. I USED to be able to say the same about you.

"Alice, seriously. You would have found out eventually. I just didn't really want to have to mention it in front of fourteen other girls."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Thank gawd that was over! We turned or attention back to the movie. Well actually, Alice did. I day dreamed, or night dreamed I guess, about Edward. I know its probably just a simple crush, but I'm not boy crazy like Alice. I haven't had many crushes, and when I had one, it was a big deal.

By the end of the movie, everyone had crashed. Well, except for me. I was lying on my sleeping bag thinking. Not really deep thoughts, but really random things. I guess they were things that would go through a girl's head. I thought about Edward (of course!), Alice, my parents, my insane little brother, school, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally fell asleep after three hours of thinking. Gawd, was I tired. As soon as I got up I had to immediately change into my horseback riding pants, a t-shirt that Alice did _not_approve of, and my riding boots for my lesson. My mom would be here any second and I was still getting ready. Whatever. I changed, brushed my teeth, and hugged Alice before running out the door to my angry mother. I opened the car door and braced my self.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She shrieked at me. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes now! Explain youself!"

"Mom, you've only been waiting for seven minutes." I rolled my eyes. Gawd, I love her, but she exaggerated everything.

"Don't sass me young lady! Now explain yourself if you want to see Chloe!"

"No, not Chloe!" Chloe was my horse. She was white with a black heart in the middle of her forehead. She is, like, my prized possession. I reluctantly told my mom I had to quickly change and Alice wouldn't let me leave unless I gave her a hug goodbye.

My mother's hands clenched and she glared at the road, but otherwise let it go. Thank gawd!

We pulled into the barn. I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and jumped out of the car. I ran as quick as I could, apologizing for my lateness the whole time, to Esme, my horseback riding instructor.

Right as I tripped she held her hands out to catch me.

"Nice save." I smiled at her. Then, I went on apologizing.

"Its all right Bells," I continued smiling. She was great about these kind of things.

"But, I do have a favor to ask," She continued. "You see, my nephew just moved here, and wanted to have lessons with me, but he can only do it on Saturday mornings, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in group lessons?" She gave me a pitiful/hopeful grin.

"Well, since it was cool with you that I was late, I guess group lessons couldn't be that bad." I gave her my best fake-smile.

Apparently I am a better actress than I thought I was because Esme gave me a big bear hug.

She let me go and turned torwards the barn and and yelled, "Edward, come out here!" She turned to me and beamed. "Bella, this is my nephew Edward."

I felt my jaw slack, then fall, because out of the barn emerged the tall and lanky man of my grams. His hair was messier than usual and his green eyes were as piercing as ever. I quickly pulled myself together and stuck out my hands to shake hands.

I noticed he chuckled at my reaction, and took my hand. Oh. My. Gawd. I felt a bolt of electric current shoot through my veins at his touch.

"Hey" was all I could manage. I didn't want him questioning my sanity.

He smiled and nodded. Crap! He must think I am a loser.

After that awkward moment, Esme led us into the barn and to get our horses ready. I glanced over at him and his horse. He had a beautiful grey horse with a black mane and black hooves. Once our horses were groomed, saddled, and tacked up we walked our horses up to the ring. I tried some small talk.

"So, what's your horse's name?" I asked the god-like creature beside me.

"Her name is Misty. What about yours? She sure is beautiful.

I know he wasn't calling me beautiful, but I blushed anyway.

"Her name is Chloe. Your horse is lovely too." He smiled his thanks. I almost fell, he dazzled me so much! I tightened my grip on the reins so I wouldn't fall.

We reached the middle of the ring and climbed onto the saddles. I noticed he also rode english. Most guys at the barn ride western. It was a pleasant surprise.

After we were both sitting comfortably in our saddles, Esmestarted shouting orders at us. He immediately took off following instructions perfectly. Show off. I followed his lead and rode around the ring as perfectly as possible.

Of course I lost my balance a couple of times watching him ride. Wow. It's...I....um, wow. I quickly collected my thoughts and rode to the center of the ring to dismount. We both got off and smiled at each other. Two completely different smiles. yet smiles. Mine was a oh-my-gawd-your-even-more-perfect-than-I-thought-you-were smile and his was a that-was-fun-wasn't-it? smile.

We led led our horses back to the barn in a comfortable silence. We untacked our horses, rinsed them off, sweat scraped them, and finally put them away.

Esme ran up to me and started hugging the crap out of me.

"Thank you so much Bells! That was a great lesson. Could we do it again??? Please?"

I quickly glanced up at Edward. He was giving me the same puppy-dog face Esme was giving me.

I looked back at Esme and said, "Sure, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when I got up I was still in shock. Edward and I would have horseback riding together every Saturday!!!

Oh. My. Freaking. Crap. I forgot to tell Alice. I quickly grabbed my phone and started texting her.

Bella: hey alice, u up?

Alice: ugh, am now. wazzup bella?

Bella: u know how i had lessons after i left yest.?

Alice: ya...

Bella: guess who was there? edward!!!

Alice: OMG! and u wore that shirt? y didnt u tell me sooner!? :-(

Bella: forgot *smile sheepishly* sorry...

Bella: but i am telling u now!

Alice: w/e. we're thru!

Alice: jk! well, give me the details! spill it.

Bella: he is perf. he has a horse named misty. said chloe is beautiful, rides like an angel & the part is we now have lessons 2gether every sat!!! isnt that gr8?

Alice: awsum! well, ttyl. mom's making waffles

Alice: yum!!!

Bella: kk, bye!

Good, I told Alice. My life could not get any better.

Of course after that short thought and with my luck, my younger brother Emmett came through my door screaming, "Get up Liz! Up, up, up!!!"

I gave him my coldest, meanest glare and screamed, "Get Out!" Of course he didn't let this faze him. He went on screaming.

After about ten minutes of listening to him scream, I finally gave up and tumbled out of bed. How does he get up so early?

"I'm up, Emmett. What do you want?" I asked him.

"Oh, just to tell you good morning!" He knew what was coming next. As soon as the words left his mouth, I screamed his name and chased him out of my room. Gawd, he was annoying!!

As soon as I chased Emmett passed the kitchen I stopped frozen in my tracks. Edward and Esme were sitting in my small yellow kitchen drinking coffee with my parents (well at least Esme and my parents were) talking about who knows what.

I screamed, "Emmett, you little devil!" before running back to my room to 'freshen up' before Edward could see me with my awful hair. "Ugh!" I said once I reached my room and looked in my mirror. My hair looked like a haystack!

I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Alice. She would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella: alice!!!! r u there???? this is is really REALLY important! help me!

Alice: i'm here, i'm here. what do u need?

Bella: ok, long story short, emmett came in got me up and i chased him passed the kitchen and edward and esme were sitting w/ my parents talking, i screamed emmett 1 more time then ran 2 my room & looked in my mirror & my hair looks like a haystack! help me alice!

Alice: wow

Alice: thats not really a short story on texts...

Bella: alice, this is no time 4 jokes! what do i do?!

Alice: well, lucky 4 u i hid something in ur room 4 an emergency like this 1.

Bella: freaky much?

Alice: do u want help or not?

Bella: ok, sorry.

Bella: carry on

Alice: ok, so go under ur bed & u will find a sparkly blue box. do not open until i say so.

Bella: ok got it.

Alice: open it now, and there will b several different colored boxes

Bella: ok.......

Alice: now, the orange box has this amazing strawberry shampoo that u'll luv.

Bella: ummm....

Alice: then open the red box there is some body wash. go take a quick shower using that stuff and text me once ur done, i'll tell u what 2 do after that. do not open the other boxes.....

Bella: thnx alice, brb

I took a quick shower just like Alice said to. I decided not to open the other boxes without her permission. Some how she knows things are going to happen. Like that I would need the boxes.... She is really strange, yet I am proud to call her my best friend.

I got out of the shower, dried off, and put on my bathrobe. I picked up my phone and texted Alice.

Bella: done. now what?

Alice: brush and blow dry. wait! get the yellow box. it has conditioner in it. rub some in ur hair, then brush and blow dry

I quickly did what I was told.

Bella: and now????

Alice: green box

Alice: has some really cute clothes

Alice: .......

Alice: u still there

Bella: i am _not_ wearing these!

Alice: u asked 4 my help, u will wear them

Bella: fine

I changed into the dark low-rise jeans and the dark blue lacy spaghetti strap tank top. Ugh!

Bella: lace. y, alice, y?

Alice: oh shut it. in another blue box there are some purple ballet flats since u can't wear heels because of ur balance probs :-)

Bella: ok, i am wearing them

Alice: now in the pink box there is some mascara and lip gloss. put it on

I walked to the mirror and carefully applied it. I had to admit, Alice did a good job, even when she wasn't present....

Bella: ok, am i done now?

Alice: yes, casually walk to the kitchen to get "breakfast"  
Bella: : ok, ttyl alice...thnx so much!

Alice: welum! now, go!

I put my phone in my back pocket, and slowly walked to the kitchen, exagerating the moment...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters....dispite my thoughts on the subject**

As I made my way to the kitchen, I thought about what I was going to say. I decided a simple good morning would do.

I walked into the kitchen and said good morning then walked over to the stove to make pancakes, like I do every other Sunday morning. I tried to act like Edward wasn't there, but that is kind of hard to do when you can feel him watching your every move.

I turned around after making the batter and asked, "Would anyone like some pancakes?"

Then my mom said, "Make everyone some dear. Emmett, Esme, and...um...what's you name again dear?"

"Edward." I immediately said right when he opened his mouth to speak. I blushed.

"Right dear. And you did hear me say Emmett too, right?" My mom said. She knows me so well. I would have 'accidentally' forgot to make Emmett some. He just got lucky.....

I turned towards the stove to make pancakes. As soon as I poured the first two pancakes and pulled out my phone to text Alice. I wasn't quite sure what to do next.

Apparently texting wasn't necessary because my mom called me over to join the conversation.

"So, Bella, Esme said that you are now going to be in group lessons?" My father asked me.

"Umm... yeah, I am. I kind of forgot to tell you yesterday..."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that. Apparently so did Esme, because she came here to ask us if that was all right." My father answered. Esme smiled sheepishly. My family and friends definitely knew me to well.

"So, Daddy..." I said using my bets 'dady's girl' voice,"Is it alright with you?"

My father turned to Esme, "Will my daughter still get quality lessons?"

"Of course. And the cost of lessons will be smaller."

"Then yes, sweetie, it is alright with me." He had a smile on his face that made him look like he had just hit the jackpot.


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled to myself. I would get to have lessons with Edward! I kept on smiling and took a deep breath, then frowned. Something didn't smell right. I kept on smelling the air. Then it hit me: my pancakes! They were still in the pan, on the stove...

I quickly ran back to the kitchen, stumbling all the way, and sighed. My two pancakes were burnt. Really burnt. I got my spatula and lifted them out of the pan, and the crumbled. I groaned.

"Would you like some help?" a musical voice right behind me asked. I jumped. Had he followed me in here? I didn't hear him come, weird.

"Um, sure." My answer was more like an answer than a statement.

He smiled that same smile that made my heart stutter yesterday at the barn. I handed him the spatula and then poured the batter onto the pan.

This time he started the small talk. "So, I guess we are going to have lessons together every Saturday. I'm sorry you won't have private lessons anymore, although your father seems pretty excited about it." He chuckled.

Like an idiot, I just stood there standing. After about the longest seconds of my life I snapped back into reality and answered, "Yeah, he likes that I horseback ride, but he isn't exactly happy about the price of private lessons, and now I get good quality lessons at a lower price." Can I say one normal thing?!

He nodded and replied, "Yeah, I understand. My dad is the same way. Great quality at a great price, like Costco."

I laughed. At Costco. He was brilliant.

His grin increased in size some how. Then he said, "You know you have an amazing smile."

I blushed. Could he be more perfect?

"Umm, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"The pancakes are ready. Where should I put them?"

"Oh." I quickly grabbed a plate. "Here, we can stack them up on here." Then I poured some more batter into the pan once again.

Once the batter was in the pan, we started talking again.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I am seventeen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," He answered.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked.

"A while." And with that we both burst out laughing.

"So your a Twilight fan, also?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

We finished making pancakes talking about Twilight.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I had to go to school. Ugh! It's another place for me to embarrass myself. And to make things worse, Alice and I don't have homeroom together.

I drove Emmett and I to school in my beat up red ford truck.

As I walked to homeroom, I watched my feet so I wouldn't trip over anything.

Right before I got to my desk, someone stuck their foot out so I would trip, and of course, I did. What a jerk. I waited for the impact of the floor. It never came. I felt arms tighten around my waist. I looked up at a smirking Edward.

"Well, hello Bella. This isn't the exact meeting I had in mind, but it'll do."

"Thanks Edward. Since when are you in this homeroom?"

"Well, they just gave me my schedule. Last Friday, I just got a look around before I started classes."

"Oh, okay..." I thought for a second. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but may I see your schedule?"

"Not at all. Let me get it out." He grabbed his book bag and looked through it to find his schedule. I took that moment to look around the room. Everyone was staring at us. Whoops! We were still standing up. I sat down and Edward followed my lead. I continued to look around the room. All the girls were checking Edward out. And probably wondering what he was doing talking to me.

"Ah, here it is." Edward handed me a shredded peice of paper. I took a good look at it to decipher the classes that were messed up because he had shoved it in his bag.

"Wow, we have, like, every single class together." I said astonished.

He smiled. "So, will you show me where all my classes are?"

"Um, sure." I turned so he wouldn't be able to see my triumphant grin.

After homeroom was over, Alice caught up with Edward and I. At first when she saw us walking together, her mouth was hanging wide open, and then she smirked. I still was using the beauty products she gave me. She quickly walked over to us.

"Edward, this is my best friend Alice. Alice, this is Edward." She smirked and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Alice said.

"Hey." Edward said to Alice, then he turned to me and said, "Bella, don't I get a cool title too?" I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny." We reached our next class. "See ya at lunch, Alice." Sadly Alice and I had classes together after lunch. At least now I had Edward to keep me company.

"Alice doesn't have all of her classes with you?" Edward asked me. I shook my head sadly. It really bummed me out.

"Oh, okay." He went up to the teacher to get a slip of paper signed. Every new kid had to do it. I remembered having to do it too.

"Hey Edward, I've been meaning to ask you where you are from." I asked once he returned and sat down in the in front of me.

"Oh, I am from Chicago. What about you? You don't seem to be from around here."

"I'm not. Well, I guess technically, I am. I was born here, and then, when Emmett was a baby we moved to Phoenix with my mom for work. My dad stayed stayed here in Forks so he could keep his job. We moved back here like two years ago."

He nodded, then we both turned our attention to the teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week was basically like the first day. Edward and I would ask each other questions and Alice would criticize my outfits. All the girls would stare at Edward and glare at me. Finally it was Saturday.

I got up and got dressed for horseback riding. I put on a pink wide strap tank top that Alice gave me and my horseback riding pants and boots. I drove over to the barn and found Edward waiting for me in the parking lot. I parked my truck and he swiftly walked over and opened the door for me.

"Thank you Edward." I said smiling at him.

He closed the door behind me and smiled down at me. "You are very welcome."

We began a peaceful walk to the barn-well, it would have peaceful if I hadn't tripped halfway there. Once again Edward caught me. When I was finally as balanced as I would ever get on my feet, he started laughing.

"Yes, yes, I am hilarious because I can't walk thirty feet without finding something to trip over."

"I am sorry, Bella. That was rude." He stopped laughing, but his smile lingered. "You should've seen the look on your face though." I had to smile at that. "Honestly, I think its cute." This had to be the best day of my life! But, of course my blush gave me away. He stroked my cheek. Oh. My. Freaking. Gawd. He just touched my cheek!

He opened his mouth, about to say something and Esme came running up to us.

"Hey, guys! Glad you are here! Lets go to the barn and tack up!"

Edward sighed.

I looked up at him curiously. He just shook his head, and mouthed 'later'. I shrugged. We then followed Esme into the barn. We got our horses ready in silence, and when we finished we headed to the ring for our group lesson.

Same as last week, Edward rode flawlessly, and I needed some work on my balance problems. Overall it was a good lesson. We worked on jumping, cantering, etc.

We rode into the middle of the ring at the and dismounted. This time when we smiled we both pretty much had the same oh-my-gawd-you-are-perfect smile. Could this day honestly get any better?! With my luck...probably not.

We led our horses back to the barn.

"You are really good at horseback riding! How long have you been riding?" I asked him, trying to ease some of the tension I was sensing.

"I started when I was six years old." He said. I could sort of sense that me talking would not help at all.

We entered the barn and untacked our horses and put them and our stuff away.

Edward sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and turned to me.


	9. Chapter 9

He looked at me for the longest seconds ever. We looked each other strait in the eye. He sighed and looked away. "Bella," He said. "I'm not quite sure I know how to say this."

I cocked my head and looked at him curiously. "What?" I asked him.

"Bella, ever since I've met you, I've felt... different. A lot happier." He said. He waited a few immeasurable moments then continued. "Bella, I'm sorry I am babbling, what I am trying to say is that I really really like you."

I stood in shock. I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting him to say something more along the lines of 'Bella you are so incredibly boring. I don't think we should hang out anymore.'

I just stood there like an idiot. Finally, I seemed to have my sanity back. "I really like you too." I whispered.

He finally smiled. "I was dreaming you would say that." He said. "So, um, do you wanna grab a bite to eat after this?" He asked me hopefully.

"Sure." I didn't want to risk anything that would ruin the moment.

He leaned closer to me, his face was inches from mine. He was about to kiss me!

Right as his lips were about to touch mine, Esme approached the barn. "Hey guys! That was a fantastic lesson! Bella, remind me next Saturday to put you through the balance exercises." I groaned. Me and my balance problems. Edward chuckled. I glared. That made him burst into hysterics.

I turned to walk out of the barn. "By Esme! See you next Saturday!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Bells!" Esme called back.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone to text Alice.

Bella: alice!!!!!!

Alice: ya bella?

Bella: edward asked me out!

Alice: OMG!!!!!!!! congrats!

Bella: text ya about how it goes!

Alice: kk! bye!

Bella: bye

I heard a low chuckle in my ear. I jumped. I felt Edward's arms snaking around my waist.

"I'm sorry," He murmured in my ear. "I couldn't help myself."

"You read my texts!" I accused.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. He released me then turned me to look at him. As soon as I looked into his green eyes he was immediately forgiven. I guessed he figured that because he asked, "Where would you like to go to lunch? I say somewhere Alice would consider date worthy?"

I had to laugh at that. "Why don't you decide?"


	10. Chapter 10

We each got into our own cars and drove home to change. I refused to go out in my sweaty horseback riding clothes. I found a light green tank top to wear as my top. For pants I wore dark skinny jeans. And of course, I had to wear flip flops.

As soon as I finished getting dressed, my cell phone rang, signaling that I had a text. I flipped open my phone. It was from Edward.

Edward: hey bella, i'll b there in 2 min

Bella: ok, i'll b outside

I snapped my phone shut and ran outside. In less than twenty seconds he was there. I walked towards his shiny silver Volvo. He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger door and opened it for me. I climbed in and he shut the door. He walked around the front of his car to his door and got in.

"So, where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

He just shook his head. "I am not going to ruin the surprise." I sighed. I hated surprises, but I wasn't going to be rude about it. I wasn't even going to let him know.

As soon as we pulled into the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in Forks, I was shocked. Edward smirked at my expression.

"This is to expensive, Edward." I said. "I wasn't expecting Italian. A burger would have been fine."

"Money isn't important, Bella." His smirk became more pronounced. "You said I could choose. And besides, you need something really good to tell Alice."

I shook my head in irritation. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. Edward tossed the keys to the valet and walked me in the restaurant with his arm around my waist. "Table for two." He stated clearly to the beautiful blond woman. Edward never took his eyes off of me, that is until...

"Hey Edward." The blonde said.

"Rosalie?!" He said in shock, snapping out of his gaze looking at the woman named Rosalie. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My father owns this place." She stated. I just stood there dumbfounded, until Rosalie's gaze unwillingly snapped towards me. "Who's your friend, Edward?" She asked him, never taking her hate filled eyes off of me.

"Her name is Bella, and she is none of your business."  
"You're two-timing me?!" She shrieked. Probably popped my eardrum...

"Rose, we broke up three months ago." He said in a voice that sent chills down my spine. He sounded almost...dangerous. He turned to me. "I am really sorry about this. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

I agreed. This 'Rosalie' was really scaring me. We walked out the door as fast as we could, well actually, Edward was trying to go as fast as he could while holding onto me so I wouldn't trip.

We walked up to the valet, who had literally _just_gotten back from parking the Volvo. He looked at us, sighed, and went to retrieve the car for us. I looked up at Edward. He was gazing at me with pity in his eyes.

"I guess our lunch plans are ruined." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe not." I said. "Emmett has a couple of friends over, so my mom should have extra food. And that way you won't have to waste any money!"

He sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella." My heart fluttered as he said my name. "Please realize that any money spent on you isn't wasted. But, alright, if it'll make you happy, we can go to your house." I smiled.

The valet guy drove up and got out of the car. Edward opened the car door for me and slapped some bills into the guy's hand. We both got in and shut the door, then we drove off towards my house. So much for a romantic lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

We drove up to my house in less than five minutes. I hadn't realized before that Edward drives so fast. The soft purr of the Volvo's engine made it sound like there was no effort made.

Anyway, we drove into the driveway and Edward parked the car, and once again opened my door for me. We went to the door and knocked, because I had left my key. Emmett and his two friends Jacob and Mike answered the door.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Bella!" Mike and Jacob shouted at me like two excited little girls. Emmett glared at them. I raised my eyebrow at him, asking whats going on. He just stalked off to the kitchen.

"Who's the dude?" Jacob asked me.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend, Edward." Edward stated. Wait one freaking minute- boyfriend?!

I looked up at him. "Boyfriend...since when?" Edward smirked. The other boys did not. They both stalked off to the kitchen. I started laughing hysterically. I literally had tears rolling down my face while clutching my stomach.

Edward on the other hand were clueless. "What's so funny?" He asked me with a confused expression.

After a few minutes I was finally able to breathe and I told him. "Both Jacob and Mike have asked me out, and I turned them both down saying I would probably never have a boyfriend..." I said while wiping the tears off of my laughing face. Then once I settled down and looked up at Edward we both started laughing. Not as much as I did before though. We walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

When we walked in, all the boys glared. Emmett was glaring at Jacob and Mike who were glaring at Edward.

"Hey Mom?" I asked my mother who was sitting at the table. "Edward and I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Is there anything left over that these vacuum cleaners," I nodded towards the three boys, "Haven't eaten?"

"Yes dear. There should be some lasagna left in the pan." She smiled.

"Thanks Mom." I walked over to the stove where the lasagna was sitting on a pot holder. I got out two plates. "How much would you like?" I asked Edward.

"Just a square is fine." I got us each a square.

Then I whispered to him, "Would you mind eating in my room? I have a feeling you aren't wanted in here." I nodded towards Emmett's friends.

He chuckled and said, "That's fine." I grabbed us each a fork and a napkin and showed him the way to my room.

We walked and a chuckled at the sight of my room. "Alice?" He asked me.

"Alice." I confirmed. We sat on my bed and ate our lunch in silence. We finished and I took our plates to the kitchen and put the plates and walked back to my room. Edward still sat on my bed.

"Bella, I am sorry. I had no idea that Rosalie was going to be at the restaurant. I am also sorry about lunch, I wanted to give you something better." He sighed.

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He pulled me closer, so that I was leaning on him. He put his arm around him, then I sighed, "Edward, it's alright. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know, and I am having a wonderful time just being with you." He smiled a smile that sent butterflies into my stomach.

The moment was perfect. He seemed to know it too. We both leaned closer. His face was once again inches from my face, slowly getting closer. His lips almost touched mine...when there was a knock on the door. I was going to kill whoever was at the door.

I stalked off to get the door. I opened the door and saw Emmett. I was about to give the lecture of a lifetime, until I noticed his confused expression. He looked over my shoulder at Edward. "Edward," He said, "There's someone at the door for you."


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the words left Emmett's mouth, I was instantly confused. Someone was here _for Edward._ For Edward? How would someone know that Edward was even here?

Edward got up slowly, also confused. I followed out of my room to the front hall, and there stood the devil. The tall blond devil of pure beauty: Rosalie.

"Rosalie," Edward spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know that you miss me." Rosalie said. Then she did something I will _never_ forgive her for. She kissed him. Right in front of me too! The nerve she had. I felt my blood start to boil, but before I could do anything, Edward pushed her away from him.

"What the hell?!" He said, grabbed my arm and led me outside towards his Volvo. "I left her and she followed me!" I heard him mutter to himself. Then he turned to me, his eyes pleading. "Bella, I am so sorry! I had no clue she would follow us!" And with that, he kissed me. Like the ones you see in those romance movies, it was full of passion, I feel dizzy just thinking about it. Once he pulled away, he looked into my eyes. I couldn't even form complete thoughts. I...he...wow.

"I know this might completely freak you out, but I love you Bella. You are my life now." He said. My thoughts were once again jumbled.

Once my thoughts were understandable I murmured, "I love you too."  
The look on his face said it all: He looked like the happiest man in the world. And I was now apart of his world.

We walked back into my house, hand-in-hand, to confront Rosalie. We walked in and found Emmett, my 16 year old little brother, making out with Rosalie.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I just had to end it there. So much suspense!!!! Please review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward and I stood there in shock. What? Why? How? Emmett and Rosalie?

Emmett finally seemed to notice that they had an audience. "Um, hey Bella..." He had a worried expression. He should. There will be hell to pay.

"Emmett, may Edward and I speak to you in the living room?"

"Um, sure..." Emmett said, then looked at Rosalie, as if saying 'help me'.

"Bella, I am sorry about Edward, but you can't blame this on your brother. I was feeling bad about being a bitch and trying to get Edward away from you. Then Emmett started comforting me, and, well..." Her voice faded.

Emmett walked with Edward and I into the living room.

"Well?" I asked my little brother.

"Well, what? I was being nice, and I really like her."

"Edward? Can you take care of this, and I'll talk to Rosalie."  
"Sure, Bella." Edward said as I turned and walked out of the room to Rosalie. I didn't get to hear anything that Edward said to Emmett.

"Bella, I am extremely sorry. I just..I can't stand it when a guy says they don't want me, and your brother, well....I really like him, and I've never felt this way about a guy before." Wow. That's all I really thought, was wow.

"I find it confusing, Rosalie. You have hundreds of guys crawling at your feet, I am guessing, and you are choosing my brother?"

"I am too, but I've never felt like this or met anyone like Emmett." And with that she turned on her heel, and walked out of my front door. Wow, I thought for the millionth time. That is pretty much the way I feel about Edward. I could tell she wasn't lying.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch and ran my hand through my hair.

Edward and Emmett turned to me. "Well?" Emmett asked.

"She really really likes you Emmett. Believe me, I can tell." Emmett's smile was triumphant as he walked out of the living room and into his bedroom, where Mike and Jacob probably were.

Edward sat on the couch next to me, put his arm around me, and rubbed soothing circles onto my back. It felt nice.

"I'm sorry Bella. I have to go, my dad should be expecting me soon." I sighed. I wish he could stay.

"It's alright, I should probably do my chores." I explained.

"And text Alice?" He asked me.

"And text Alice." He gave me a kiss goodbye then left. I was so lucky to have him. He was definitely my perfect guy...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight...**

Once I heard Edward's car pull out of the driveway, I ran to my room to text Alice...

Bella: alice! edward just left :-( do u want 2 know about the date???

Alice: thats a stupid question. YES!!!!

Bella: ok, 1st he took me 2 that italian restaurant, the really expensive 1

Alice: OMG!

Bella: wait, i havent finished. the restaurant we ran onto edward's ex.

Alice: no! how?

Bella: apparently her father owns it, so anyway we left and came 2 my house 2 eat and guess who was here?

Alice: who????

Bella: jacob and mike

Alice: LoL!

Bella: then they asked who edward was and he said he was my boyfriend!!!

Alice: hooray!!!! oh, i would have luved 2 c their faces!

Bella: it was hilarious! so, anyway, thats not the end...

Alice: theres more?

Bella: ya, edwards ex followed us 2 my house and she KISSED him.

Alice: um, bella?

Bella: ya?

Alice: may i rip her throat out?

Bella: LoL. so anyway, he pushed her away and took me outside and kissed me!!!! then we walked back in the house and saw emmett and rosalie (edwards ex) making out.

Alice: oh. my. gawd. this is better than cable!

Bella: so anyway i talked to rosalie and edward talked to emmett, and they both REALLY like each other

Alice: wow. is that it?

Bella: pretty much.

Alice: well, i g2g.

Bella: kk, bye!

I set my phone down on my night table and there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. There stood Jacob and Mike with their arms folded across their chests. This is going to be interesting...

**A/N: Reviews are welcome *wink wink*, I'm kidding, but please please please review!!!!!!! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Bella, we need to talk." Jacob said.

"Okay...whats up guys?" I asked them as if I didn't know.

"Well, we kind of want you to break up with Edward." Mike said. I knew it.

"Sorry, that is not going to happen." I said.

"Well, we both asked you out before he did, and you never gave us a chance." Jacob insisted. Whatever. I just walked around them and headed to my car. As I was walking I pulled out my cell phone.

Bella: hey alice, can i come over?

Alice: sure... y?

Bella: i'll tell u when i get there

I just needed to get away from them. Every conversation with them could and _would_get awkward. Once I stood by car, fumbling with my keys, two pairs of hands restrained me. From what, I have no clue.

"Honestly Bella, we need to talk."

I turned and saw Jacob and Mike. "Honestly, we don't. It isn't your business who I go out with, and I am going out with Edward, no matter what you say."

Mike accepted this. "Alright Bella." He said. "I can see that this won't do anything to convince you." He turned around and walked back into my house.

Jacob was serious when I looked at him. "Bella..." He said in a strained voice. I thought he was going to say something. He didn't. Instead, he kissed me. He freaking kissed me! I pulled back and punched him in the jaw.

Ever hear the saying: actions speak louder than words? Don't believe it. Jacob didn't even looked fazed. He just grinned like the idiot he was.

I opened the car and got in. I started the engine, rolled down my window, and shouted at the grinning maniac, "Edward _will_ hear about this." And I drove to Alice's house.

As I drove I could feel tears running down my face. I sometimes cry when I am angry. Its extremely embarrassing, but I had the right to be furious.

**A/N: Please review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, sorry I am just now updating. Thank you all so much for the reviews and ideas!!! Please keep them coming!!! I think I will use most of the reviews... so thank you Twilightgurl1213 for this part!!!**

I felt the warm tears rolling down my cheeks. My vision blurred. Oh crap. I pulled over before I could cause an accident.

Why does all of this happen to me? I knew it was to good to be true. Good luck never existed long with me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

After about five minutes of crying, there was a knock on my window. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and turned to see who it was.

It was Edward. He had a worried expression. "Bella, please unlock the car." I did what he said. As soon my fingers left the lock, the door was open and I was pulled into a gentle hug. "Bella, whats wrong?" I looked up at his perfect features. They stared down with a mixture of expressions: worry, confusion, love, grief....

I shook my head. "You'll be angry."

"I could never be angry with you, my Bella." He murmured.

The words came out in a rush. "I didn't know that he was...I mean, Mike didn't even...and they..." I just skipped to the point in a barely audible voice, "Jacob kissed me."

I could tell he heard me just fine by his expression. "Bella," He said. "Why don't we take your truck back to your house, have a word with Jacob, and then I have a surprise for you."

"Okay..." I said. I got into my car, he got into his and we both drove to my house.

Once we got to my house, we parked our cars, and then walked up to the front porch. We didn't bother knocking this time- the door was unlocked.

We marched to Emmett's room and knocked on the door. While we waited for someone to come let us in, I glanced at Edward. This is about as to the point I can get: He was mad.

Emmett came to the door finally. "Emmett," Edward said, "We need to talk to Mike."

**A/N: I know that its short, but I love suspense!** **Please review!!!!!! I promise that I'll update soon (And even sooner if I get more reviews!).**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry, I've been out if the house most of the day, and had a big fight with my sister (Ugh, I am now grounded), so I couldn't update as soon as I would have hoped... Oh, yeah, and in the last chapter (I was up at 2 a.m. typing it) I meant they needed to talk to Jacob, not Mike (Whoops!).**

"Um, sure." Emmett said with a puzzled expression. I guess Jacob didn't tell him. Weird... they are like, best friends that tell each other everything. Well I guess it makes sense. How weird would it be to tell your friend that you kissed their older sister?

I walked over to where Jacob was sitting. Edward was a little farther behind me. As soon as Jacob saw me, he grinned like before, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of Edward the grin quickly look on his face said it all.

"Hello again Jacob," Edward said smoothly. Man, if looks could kill, Jacob would be long gone. "I understand that you kissed Bella."

"No, man, it wasn't like that..." He said.

"Hm, yeah, if it _ever_ happens again, I will break your jaws. Understand?????" Edward asked Jacob, who was cowering like a puppy.

"I understand, dude." Yeah right.

Edward turned to me. "Tell me if this moron ever does this to you. Are you ready to go?" I nodded. His arm snaked around my waist. "Alright then, lets go." We left Emmett's room, left the house, and walked to Edward's Volvo.

Wow, I thought. This has been the weirdest, longest day ever. We got into his car and drove to the surprise. The best part of the car ride was that he held my hand the entire way.

About fifteen minutes into driving, he started talking. I guess before he was really deep in thought, or something. "Bella, I know I sound really overprotective, but please tell me if anything like that ever happens again. I feel like I can't lose you to another guy." He explained.

I snorted." I don't see why you, or any guy for that matter, is interested in _me_. I mean, c'mon, look at me. I'm not exactly what you call 'pretty'."

Edward started laughing. After about ten minutes, he finally stopped. "You really don't see yourself clearly do you? Wait, I know the answer to that: no."

I tried to look shocked. "How do you know? Mind-reading powers?"

Edward smirked. "Exactly." We both laughed. How did it seem like we had known each other for so long, when in fact it had only been like a week? We were like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

"We're here!" Edward announced. I looked around to see where we were. It was a beautiful little meadow with a peaceful stream. I was gorgeous. I had never seen anything like it.

**A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hope you guys like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight. (I feel like I am reminding myself instead of everyone else.)**

I couldn't take my eyes off of it. We got out of the car and Edward sat down in the middle to watch me while I ran about like a small child.

After about fifteen minutes of frolicking, I went and sat with Edward. He took my hand in his. He began to play with my fingers.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him. I was amazed that a place like this even existed.

"I like to go hiking, and once, I went through here and immediately thought of you when I saw it." He replied. His eyes were burning with passion. "So, do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it!" I enthusiasticly stated. I got up to explore, but tripped on my way up, and gravity once again took me in its arms. This time it wasn't for long because Edward caught me. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

He began to say something, but my phone vibrated: I had a text.

Alice: bella! Where the hell are you?!?!?!?!?!

Oops! I completely forgot about Alice. "Um, Edward? Would you mind me texting Alice really quickly? I was actually on my way to her house when you found me."

"Of course." Was all he said. Hmm... that is weird. He didn't exactly look...thrilled.

Bella: sorry alice. u know how when i am mad i cry? well i was mad and had 2 pull over and edward found me

Alice: and

Bella: i completely forgot 2 text u! i am so sorry! do u think i could spend the nite? its a long story....

Alice: idk....

Bella: i'll give u the details...

Alice: ok! but b here no l8r than 10

Bella: kk, c u l8r

Alice: bye!

"Sorry about that Edward." I said.

"It's alright."

"So what were you saying before Alice rudely interrupted?"

"It was nothing. Just a comment on your balance problems." I could see right through that lie. It was something important, and we both knew it.

"Edward, please tell me?" I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, trying to dazzle him the same way he does to me.

He sighed. "Fine...I was going to say that I love you-balance problems and all."

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Holy freaking crap! That's the second time today that he said he loved me!

"I love you Bella." He repeated. "I that moment was so perfect, and I kind of felt like Alice ruined it."

"That explains the expression you had." He chuckled. "Oh, and I love you too. I've never felt this way about a person before."

I looked into his intensely passionate eyes. "I haven't either."

Then he once again kissed me. Yet this kiss was filled with more passion than any of the others. As the kiss deepened, my fingers knotted into his hair, and his into mind. It was the perfect moment, better than my dreams. Then all of a sudden, to soon, he pulled away. He chuckled at my pouted face. You would pout too if the guy that you love (that love you back!!!) kissed you and pulled back to soon.

"I should probably get you to Alice's house..." Crap! I had already forgotten about that.

"Wait a minute...were you reading my texts again?" I tried to sound angry, but failed. My stupid grin gave me away also...

"Maybe, maybe not!" The corners of his lips were twitching. He was trying not to laugh.

I tried to pout again, but it was to much for him, he broke out in laughter. "I am sorry, Bella, but that is adorable!" He said through his laughing. I began to giggle. He straightened himself out and picked me up bridle style.

"Hey!" I protested. "Put me down!!!"

He smirked. "I have to bring you to Alice's house! She needs the details!" He mocked me. His face was abruptly serious. "I should probably go. My dad still needs to talk to me." Was there something I was missing? Why was his face instantly serious when he spoke of his father?

He carried me to his car and set me in the front seat and walked around to his side and got in. After about five minutes of silence, I couldn't take it any longer. "Do you have multiple personality disorder?" I was shocked with myself when the words left my mouth.

Edward looked shocked too. "Why would you think that?"

**A/N: Yay! More suspense! Mainly because I have writers block, and have to go to bed but, I just had to update! Please review! Even, "omg! that was such a short chapter! update" is fine!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I am now out of school for Winter Break (Yay!) so I will update so much more!**

Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap. How could I be so stupid?!

"Um, well, you were just so happy and then instantly serious, and I am an idiot, that's why. I'm sorry." Wow, did I sound stupid.

"No, I am sorry Bella. I never really told you about my family. Well, my dad. He is sort of like the MVP doctor at the hospital here, and he never has time for me. Since my mom died he has worked himself to death."

I patted his hand. "I am so sorry. I never expected that. You can always, like, come over to my house if your lonely."

"Thanks, and I might just take you up on that offer." He held my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it.

We smiled at each other while we pulled up into Alice's driveway. We got out and walked to the door holding hands. Right as I was about to knock, the door swung open, revealing a smiling Alice.

"Hello, Edward-Bella." She had an evil smirk...oh no, oh no! "Guess what we're going to do Bella? MAKEOVERS!!!!!!!" Oh crap. I should have seen this coming.

Edward chuckled at my expression. "Won't you need some clothes for tomorrow?"

"Nope. Alice buys me clothes and all that crap." He chuckled again, but this time at Alic's scowl. She hates it when I call the clothes she gives me 'crap'.

Edward kissed my forehead and, "Bye Bella. Bye Alice." He walked back to his Volvo, got in and drove away.

Now it was time to face Alice...

**A/N: Please review!!!! Oh, and all ideas are welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and it's a lot longer, I think.**

I turned back to Alice who was grinning like an Idiot. Crap.

"So, um, Alice! You look nice today!" Maybe I could sucker her out of the makeover. But, knowing Alice, I probably couldn't. It was worth a try.

"Thank you Bella! Now, you heard me, its makeover time!" Oh, well. We walked up to her pink room. Literally _everything_ was pink. "You will spill the details as I am making you over!" She started working on my hair. She brushed it and started putting it in fat pink curlers.

"What can I say Alice?! He's wonderful! Do you want me to start at the beginning?" She nodded. "Okay, so after horseback riding he took me to that expensive Italian restaurant, and his ex-girlfriend's father owns it, so we left. He was really sorry. We drove to my house, and Jacob and Mike were there. Edward said that he was my boyfriend and they were pissed."

"That's hilarious!" Alice exclaimed.

"So, anyway we went to my bedroom, ate lunch, and then Emmett said that there was someone at the door for Edward." My hands clenched. "It was Rosalie, Edward's ex, and she kissed him. Then he took me outside, said that he loved me, and kissed me." I smiled like an idiot at the memory.

"We walked back inside and found Emmett and Rosalie making out. Here's the confusing part: they both are in love with each other and they barely know each other! So, anyway, Edward kissed me again, and then had to leave." I sighed. I hated goodbyes. Whether it was taking about them or saying them. "Then I went back to my room. Later Jacob and Mike were at my door. They were like 'We need to talk' and we sort of did. But then I walked outside and they followed me. I told them to back off and Mike did. Jacob didn't. Instead he kissed me! I punched him and drove off. I cried and texted you to see if I could come over. Edward found me and I told him about Jacob."

"Ooh! What happened next?!" Alice looked like a little kid on Christmas, waiting to open presents. She loved this kind of stuff.

"We drove to my house and Edward threatened Jacob. Edward then took me to a beautiful little meadow, and then brought me here."

"Aw! That's so romantic! He is so perfect for you! Now, should I leave your hair down or pin it up?"

I knew the question wasn't for me, so I sat quietly and watched her work.

Once she had finally finished, and I had seen myself in a mirror, I had to admit that I looked fabulous.

"Thanks Alice. I look great!"

She smirked. "Whenever I'm finished, you always do."

I laughed. It was true. "So, can we go to sleep now? It's been such a long day."

"Of course Bella, as long as I can fix your hair and makeup in the morning."

"Sure, why not?" We lay down. Slowly, I drifted off.

**A/N: Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: *tear* I don't own Twilight...**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Alice had put one of those blindfold-things over my eyes. I would never admit to her that I actually like them....

I stood up at looked at Alice who was sleeping peacefully under her pink silk pillows with a pink blindfold on.

Oh, this was going to be good, I thought as I tip-toed over to her. I pick up one of her pillows and began to hit her in the head with it. She jumped up and pulled off the blindfold really fast. She grabbed another pillow and began whacking me with it. She couldn't have just woken up....

"Ha! I saw it coming. I some how knew that you were going to pull this! You thought you'd get away with this. Ha!" Wow, does she stash Red Bull under her bed because she was wide awake.

I scowled. "How did you know? I didn't even know... Oh well. Whats for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" Alice has a weird thing for waffles. Why waffles, I do not know.

We went down to her kitchen where her mom was making waffles. "Good morning, Ms. Brandon." I said. Ms. Brandon was a small pixie-like lady like her daughter, with the exception of red hair.

"Good morning Bella." She set down two steaming plates of waffles on the counter. "Enjoy, girls!" She left the room to probably do laundry.

Alice immediately began chowing down. I slowly ate one. Once Alice had finished hers and mine, we head back up to her room.

My phone was vibrating. I had a text. From Edward!

Edward: lunch? i'll pick u and alice up 11. i have some1 that wants 2 meet her.

"Alice, do you want to go to lunch with Edward and I?"

"I don't know..."  
"He says he has someone that wants to meet you..."

"What time?"

Bella: kk. c u then!

Edward: k.

"He'll pick us both up at 11:00."

Alice freaked. "That's not enough time! We have to get ready!" Oh, crap. More makeup.

Alice spent the time changing, putting on makeup, and also getting me ready. I don't know how she did it but we both still looked great.

Edward pulled into the driveway exactly at 11.

"By Mom!" Alice yelled as we nearly sprinted out the door. We walked to Edward and this tall blond guy.

The blond guy stuck out his hand to Alice first, who shook it, and then to me. "Hi, I am Jasper." He said.

**A/N: Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Just so you all know I am just letting this story go the way it goes. I am not quite sure what is going to happen until I type it, so all ideas are welcome!**

"This is Alice and this is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward gestured to each of us as he said our names. "Jasper is an old friend of mine. He's actually Rosalie's brother." The last thing he said sheepishly, like he was ashamed of dating Rosalie.

"It's nice to meet you both." Jasper said. I smiled and nodded and Alice, of course, fought back a squeal.

Edward opened the passenger door for me. Jasper opened a door for Alice. We were really lucky these guys were gentlemen. Alice and I climbed in and they shut the doors behind us and walked to the other side to get in. Once they were in, we were off to who knows where for lunch. I heard giggling and whispering in the back seat. Edward picked up my hand and massaged it.

We pulled into the parking lot, once again, for the expensive Italian restaurant. We all climbed out and the valet took the car. We all walked inside. This time, instead of Rosalie in the hostess's spot, there was a brunette about my age with a name tag the said Angela.

"Good afternoon. How many...oh sorry, I didn't see you there Mr. Hale, I'll take you to your reserved table." Wow. I forgot that he was the owner's son. We walked to a cozy table for four.

The tablecloth was a deep red and the was a vase with two white roses in it. We all sat down: me next to Edward and on the other side was Alice, who was across from me, and Jasper.

"Your server will be with you all soon." Angela said, then turned and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

Two minutes later our server appeared. It was actually one of Alice and I's friend: Jessica. "Hey guys! I'll be your server!" This could be trouble...

**A/N: Please review!!!!! Sorry it was short.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh hey Jessica! I didn't know that you worked here!" Alice said as Jessica checked Edward out. I know she was supposed to be my friend and all, but that girl was really getting on my nerves at that moment.

"So, what can _I_get you?" I noticed the emphasis on the word I and the double meaning to her words.

Edward looked at me. "Bella? What do you want?"

"Um..." I looked at the menu that I just realized was in front of me. I picked the first thing on the menu. "The mushroom ravioli and a coke."

"I'll have the same." Edward said to Jessica, yet his eyes never left me. "Jasper, Alice? What do you want?"

"We'll both have my usual." Jasper stated with authority. You could tell that he was proud that his father owned the restaurant.

"All go put that order in." She then _winked_ at Edward and walked away. She winked at him! Lucky for me Edward never looked at her. Jasper gave me a meaningful look and I automatically felt relaxed.

I think Alice noticed Jessica's exchange. "Bella, I've got to go to the restroom." I immediately got up. For some strange reason girls go to the restroom together. I have no clue why and I am a girl. **(A/N: I seriously have no clue and I do it all the time.)** As soon as we got into the restroom Alice started 'whisper-shouting'. "I can't believe she just did that! I can not believe it! And Edward didn't notice either! I feel like we should do something about, but this isn't the for place." She started laughing and muttering the word revenge.

"Um, Alice. Lets get back to the table before they think we've ditched. We'll get back at her later. Don't worry."

"Okay." She agreed. We walked back fighting giggles the whole way. We sat down at the table just as Jessica was carrying out the food. She set down four steaming plates of food.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do." Alice and I glanced at each other. Jasper gave us each a meaningful look. Edward was clueless.

"Why are you guys looking at each other like that? I feel like I am missing out on something." We all shrugged. He cheated. He released the force of his eyes on me. Those green, piercing eyes. "Bella?" He almost purred.

"Um.... you.... no. I am not telling." I said the understanble part once I looked away. I couldn't speak clearly when his gaze was that intense. I ate my food like the others were.

"Alice? Jasper? What's going on?" Edward said once I looked away.

"Nothing." They said simultaneously. He glared at them. Jasper broke. "Alright, its Jessica. That's all I am going to say." Comprehension filled Edward's face and a smirk appeared.

"Ah, so Bella. You're jealous? It's suprisingly entertaining and cute." His smirk was mocking. I glared at Jasper. He and Edward laughed and Alice's high soprano giggle joined in.

"So are you all interested in dessert?" Jessica appeared out of nowhere startling us all.

"No, I think we are fine. Check please." Jasper stated. She stalked off to get the check and we all started laughing. The expression on her face without a doubt meant that she was frustrated.

Just as Jessica was coming back, Edward decided to kiss me on the cheek- I had no objections. You should have seen Jessica's face. She was now furious. Her face was red as she put the check on the table. Edward quickly slid several bills into, said, "Keep the change." and walked out with the rest of us.

**A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry you guys! I've had writers block. So here's the next chapter...**

We told the valet that we had the silver Volvo, and he walked off to go get it. Edward wound his arms around my waist and kissed me on the head. I smiled.

I glanced over at Alice and Jasper whose heads were bent together, whispering. "How did you know that they would get along so well?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged. "I don't. Just a feeling, I guess." And he leaned down and kissed me. The Volvo pulled up in front of us and way to soon he pulled away. He chuckled as my face slipped into a pout.

We all got into the car. First we dropped off Alice, then Jasper, then we went to my house.

"You're welcome to come in." I said to Edward. He smiled. "I'm also kind of scared, Jacob and Mike are inside..." At that he laughed.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll save you from the hormonal teenagers!" He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the doors. I could have sworn that I saw someone peek out of Emmett's room.

"Put me down!!!!" I shrieked. I liked being closer to the ground. I wish I was shorter, that way when I fell it wouldn't be such a long fall. "Put me down!!!" He smirked.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I won't let you fall. You don't trust me? I'm hurt." He pretended to look sad.

"I do trust you!" I said. He smiled and put me down. "Thank you Edward."

We walked holding hands into my house. Of course there was a let down: Jacob and Mike were at the door waiting. Crap. Couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Hello Bella!" They said cheerfully. They completely ignored Edward. It was rude, but better than a fight.

"Hey guys." I turned to Edward. "I'll be right back." I had to go see my mom. She didn't really care what I did, but she liked me to tell her when I was back from wherever. "Hey Mom." I said as I entered the kitchen. "I just got back from lunch. After I spent the night at Alice's Edward and his friend took us out to lunch."

"Okay sweetie. Did you have fun?" I nodded. "I take it that Edward is over here now?" I nodded again. My mother smiled. "Okay, I'll let you go."

"Thanks Mom." I kissed her on the cheek and went back to Edward. "So, what's on the agenda?"

**A/N: Please review! And Happy Christmas! I mean- Merry Christmas!!!!! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: My holiday gift to you is..... the next chapter! Happy Holidays!!!!!**

He smiled. "It's a surprise!" He stated excitedly. Now I was curious. I didn't like secrets unless I was let in on them. I opened my mouth to persuade him, but he cut me off. "I am not going to tell you, you won't be able to change my mind." I pouted. He laughed .

We walked hand in hand to the car and got in. We drove listening to piano classics. As I listened to one piece, I recognized it.

"Claire De Lune?" I asked him as the song drifted to an end.

"Yeah, I put together a CD of my favorite piano songs."

"Do you play?" I asked him. He nodded.

I listened to the next song. It was 'River Flows in You'. I absolutely loved this song. I leaned back and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Soon I was being nudged awake by my own personal god. "Bella, we're here." This got me up. My curiousity was about to be over. We were at a beach, a beach that my father took me to when I was a little girl. I smiled at Edward. Could he get even more perfect?

I stumbled out of the car into Edward's arms. He placed his arm around my waist as we walked across the white, sandy beach. My brown hair was being blown around my the salty wind, but I didn't care. We walked in a comfortable silence, there was no stress in the air.

"Bella?" Edward said as we sat down to watch the little children play in the waves. It was a great day to be outdoors, and apparently we weren't the only ones to notice.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You know that I love you right?" He asked cautiously. I nodded slowly. "Well, I was wondering if you would mind meeting my father. He's been wondering what I've been doing with my time, and who I have been spending it with. And I don't like to keep secrets from him. So, what do you think?" He asked.

"Um, okay. If it'll make you happy, I'll do it." I decided I should tell him the truth too. "I'm just kind of scared."

"Why? He's not a vampire. He's really quite nice." I laughed.

"I'm just afraid that he won't like me. That's all." He chuckled. And I muttered, "Not a vampire," under my breath. He cracks me up. Even though it doesn't take a lot to make me laugh.

"Alright, well, we're having dinner with my father, Carlisle, in about 45 minutes. Is that alright with you?" I nodded. I was kind of scared still, but Edward didn't have to know that. We walked back to the car in another comfortable silence. We got in and drove off to meet, *gulp*, Carlisle...

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Please tell me what you think should happen in the story. I would love to hear all of your thoughts! Please review!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I would like to thank Twilightgurl1213 and vampire lover4123 for their ideas for the next chapter****. Sorry I haven't updated, I have had such a busy schedule!**

We drove in silence. I guess Edward felt my stress because he picked up my hand and rubbed it soothingly. Sooner than I hoped, we pulled into an expensive looking restaurant.

We walked in and a man who couldn't be older than 30 waved us over. He had green eyes and blond hair. He was _extremely_ good looking. I saw where Edward got his amazing looks from.

"Hello father. Bella, this is my father. Father this is Bella." We smiled and I shook the hand that he offered.

"It's really nice to meet you." I said.

"It's nice to meet you too, especially after all Edward has said about you. And call me Carlisle." I blushed. Edward talks about me?

Edward, being the gentleman he is pulled the chair out for me and pushed it in as I sat down. Edward and Carlisle sat down on either side of me.

As soon as we looked at our menus, a short girl with curly hair came to our table. "Hey, my name is Renesmee, and I'll be your waitress. Can I get y'all anything to drink?"

Carlisle and Edward looked at me. "Um, I'll have a glass of water."

"Same for me." Edward said.

"I'll also have a glass of water, thank you." Carlisle said, then smiled at the girl.

"I'll be right back with those waters." She said before leaving.

I got a good look at the menu, and everything was _really_expensive. Edward must have noticed my hold up because he said, "Don't worry about the cost, Bella." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Okay," I said unconvinced.

Soon Renesmee returned. "Have y'all made a decision, or would you like some more time?"

"I think we're ready to order. Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Um," I chose the cheapest thing on the menu. "I'll have the garlic-roasted chicken please."

"Dark of white meat."

"White please."

"And you sir?" She asked Edward.

"I'll have the same, thank you." She nodded as she wrote down the orders.

"And you?" She asked Carlisle.

"Um," He scanned the menu quickly. "I'll have the steak, medium-well please."

"Alright. I will put those orders in right away." And she left.

"So, Bella," Carlisle said. "How long have you lived here?"

"Well, I was born here and my mom had to move away for work, so my brother and I went with her, then a few years ago we moved back here with my father. He had to stay here for work. You may know him actually, he is police chief Swan." Gawd, I was babbling.

"Ah, yes. I know him. Nice man..." He drifted off in thought. "Bella," He said after a few minutes of thought. "I am deciding to get strait to the point. The reason I invited you to this lunch was to make sure you were alright, because all I knew you by was Edwards desciptions, and now I know why he is always with you." I blushed. Carlisle chuckled. "He also said you blushed quite a bit." My blush deepened. Edward stroked my red cheek. The love was clear in his eyes. I guess Carlisle saw it because he smiled.

"Alright!" Renesmee said, coming out of thin air. "Heres y'all's orders. Let me know if I can get you anything else." She set down all the food she was carrying and turned to greet another table.

We all ate our food in silence. It was _amazing_! We finished and Renesmee came over and asked us if we wanted dessert. We were full so she gave Carlisle the check. He slid some bills into the check and told Renesmee to keep the change, just like Edward might I add.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella." Carlisle said as he walked us to Edwards car.

I smiled, not quite sure how to respond. This time instead of Edward opening the door for me, Carlisle did. I slid into the car and said, "Thank you so much for lunch. I hope to see you soon!" This time he smiled.

Edward climbed in and we both waved to Carlisle as we drove off.

"So..." Edward began. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course! I now see where you get your charm and good looks." I teased. He laughed.

"I'm glad. Now, where are we going?" He asked me.

**A/N: Please, please, please review!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you Twilightgurl1213 for this idea also! (We keep in touch!) Sorry, its a shorter chapter, but I was jumping up and down while I was typing! I was SO excited!!! I still am! Enjoy!!!**

"I don't know..." I said. "Why don't we head over to my house and think of something?"

"Alright." I leaned back in my seat and listened to the piano. Before I knew it I had drifted off.

I woke up feeling extremely cold. I felt heavy, like I had fainted or something. I hadn't opened my eyes because I was feeling light-headed. I tried to sit up but a pair of hands were restraining me. Weird. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Edward wearing a worried expression. Where was I?

"Um, Edward?" I asked, my voice cracked and hoarse. "Where are we?"

He sighed. "I am so so so sorry, Bella! I wasn't paying close enough attention! Its just that you talk in your sleep and I was distracted. I am so sorry!"

"You didn't answer my question." He was silent. I took that time to look around. We were in hell. The hospital. I was hooked up to an IV! Ugh!

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"I am sorry Bella. There was a crash. I wasn't paying close attention, and I accidentally swerved and... I am so sorry! This is all my fault!"

Just then a nurse walked in, interrupting the conversation. "Ah, you're finally up. You are very lucky that you were wearing your seat belt." Ugh! I knew all the seat belt safety crap. I was talking to Edward! "Well Miss Bella, you won't have to stay over night. You will be allowed to leave after your parents sign the paperwork." Then she left.

Wait one freaking minute- "_My parents are here?!?!_" I asked Edward. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is all my fault. I had to call them. I'm so sorry." He whispered. By then he had tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault Edward." I whispered back. I was now crying. "I could never be your fault. It could happen to anybody, well not really. Just anybody with my luck." I said trying to lighten the mood. He cracked a smile.

"Only you would make a joke on what could have been your death bed." He shook his head. "I am extremely sorry though. I should have paid better attention. Could you ever forgive me?"

I snorted. What a stupid question. "Of course I can, and I already have!"

The nurse came back in. "Alright, Miss Bella. You can go." She took the IV out of my arm. Edward took my hand and we went to face my parents....

**A/N: If you want more, you have to review!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

We walked into the lobby and both of my parents ran up to me.

"Bella!" My mom said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." My dad turned to Edward.

"How dare you! How could you do this to my daughter and show your face?" He spat. His face was red, and the color was getting closer and closer to being purple.

Edward looked at me, my mom, and then my dad. "I am extremely sorry about all of this. I take full responsibility for my actions. I would understand if you would never want me to step within ten-feet of your daughter." He looked on the edge of tears.

"Charlie," My mom said to my father. "Don't be so hard on him." She motioned for him to follow her. They walked to the other side of the room and she continued. She tried to speak quietly, but didn't succeed. "He obviously really likes our daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if he loved her. He looks truly upset about the accident." Dad's face finally turned purple, but he said no more. "Bella, you seem to be fine, so I won't hold it against you if you want to ride home with Edward." With that said she and Dad walked out of the hospital.

I looked up at Edward. "That went a hell of a lot better than I expected. I think my mom likes you." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Edward chuckled softly and pressed his lips softly to my forehead. "You're not the least bit fazed by this, are you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "With my lucks and balance, I get landed in here quite often. I was bound to be here sooner or later."

He laughed then became serious. "I am honestly and truly sorry about this." I laughed. I could have gotten myself into this. I let it drop, because he obviously wouldn't be the one to drop it.

"So, I guess we should head back to my house?" I asked.

"Probably."

"This time I'll try not to fall asleep."

We walked to the car and my phone buzzed. I had a text from the world famous pixie, Alice.

Alice: bella!!!! i heard that ur in the er. u ok?

Of course she had heard. There was no secrets in this town.

Bella: fine.

Alice: good :-)

Alice:anyways... guess what?!

Bella: what?

Alice: jasper is kissing me!

Bella: u say that in the present tense...

Alice: i meant it in the present tense!

Bella: lemme guess, u read my messages, then text behind ur back?

Alice: yep!

Bella: only u can do that

Bella: txt me about it when ur not swapping spit

Alice: kk, ttyl

I turned to Edward who was right behind me. "Let me guess, you read all of the texts?" He chuckled and nodded his head. "Well they _are _perfect together." We got in to the car and drove to my house. I was surprised to see that the Volvo was in minimal damage.

We pulled into the driveway. Edward picked up my hand, looked me into the eyes, and said...

**A/N: I know it took like two days for me to update, but I had a horrible case of writer's block! I am so sorry! Please review! The more reviews, the sooner you will find out what Edward had to say...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter!! Happy New Year!!**

"Bella," Edward whispered. "I'm not sure if it's safe for you, if I am around."

My eyes began to water. Tears poured down my face. "No," I said barely audible to my own ears, but I knew he could hear. "You can't leave me." He sighed. "I thought you loved me." I mumbled even quieter.

"I do. That's why I am afraid that me being around could hurt you like it did today. You ended up in the emergency room because of me. I can't let myself do that to you, even if it's an accident." I stared into his dazzling green eyes.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered. "Please, I won't be able to handle it."

He thought for an immeasurable moment.

Finally he spoke. "Alright. But if more accidents are caused by me..." He didn't finish the sentence. He took my face between his hands. "Bella, there is something between my hands that I can't live without." Then he kissed me once again.

He glanced at the front door. "You should probably go. I don't think your dad would be thrilled if I lingered here to long."

"Alright," I sighed. He kissed me on the forehead, and I opened the car door. I stumbled out of the car, and into the house.

I was turning into my bedroom when my air supply was cut off.

"Bella!" My brother yelled. "You're alright!!"

"Emmett...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry." He laughed at me while I caught my breath.

Then Rosalie came around the corner. "Are you alright, Bella? I am SO sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry about it." I said. I was a little uneasy; Rosalie was in my house... "I just have balance problems and really bad luck."

She smiled. "Well, I am glad that you're okay." I smiled. When she wasn't being a bitch, she could be really nice. "Well, I'll should go." She kissed Emmett goodbye. Ew. And then she came over and gave me a gentle hug. "Bye you guys." She said and left.

Once I knew that she was definetly gone, I turned to Emmett. "Why was she here?" I asked him.

He shrugged, then smiled sheepishly. "I was worried about you and she came to comfort me." I laughed.

"You know what Emmett? You're not the tough guy you think you are. You really are just a big teddy bear."

**A/N: I know it's short, but I ran out of time and I wanted to update before I went to a New Year's Eve party. Please review!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Make sure you read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine. Maybe...**

**Me: Stephenie, how much would it cost to buy Twilight from you?**

**Stephenie: It's not for sale.**

**Me: crap. **

*A few months later*

"Edward, where are we going?" I groaned. Earlier that day I was forced to go to Alice's house and she dressed me up. Ugh!

"It's really obvious, Bella. I am surprised that you haven't guessed yet."

I glared at the god next to me who was wearing a tux. I quickly glanced down at my blue dress. I looked nice, but I was not a dress person!

"Can't you just give me a hint?" I asked him. I gave him my puppy-dog eyes. Hopefully he'd crack.

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll tell you where we're going." I smiled. "We're going to school..." That wiped the smile right off of my face. I knew exactly what this meant.

"You're taking me to the _dance!?_" I can't dance! I have dancing problems. I can't, I won't!!

"You're acting as if I am torturing you! Don't worry, I won't let you hurt yourself." He smirked.

"I can't dance." I mumbled.

His smirk grew more pronounced. "But I can. It's all in the leading." I stuck my tongue out like a child. I wouldn't be able to get out of this. Dammit.

We pulled into the parking lot and parked. Edward put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Bella, will you please do this for me?"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." He smiled the smile that always made my heart beat faster. It was just so beautiful!!

We got out of the car and walked into the gym. I saw Jasper and Alice dancing in the middle, along with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had the grace that I didn't.

I sighed as Edward lead me into the middle of the gym floor. I giggled as all the girls eyed me with envy. Edward was about to ask me what I was laughing about, but once he glanced over his shoulder, I guess he figured it out.

Once we got to the middle of the floor, Edward placed his hands around my waist, and I placed my arms around his neck.

I never expected him to be so graceful on the dance floor! He was absolutely amazing. It appeared to me that he could do everything, and do it gracefully.

He spun me around the dance floor and I was actually enjoying myself!! After we danced to about six songs, he spun me outside. Once we were outside he picked me up and carried me to the picnic benches and sat down with me in his arms. I looked up at the stars. Edward watched me.

After a few minutes, I turned my gaze to Edward. Once we had made eye contact he pressed his lips to mine. Edward was and is my perfect guy.

**A/N: I know that you all are probably upset about this, but that was the end of 'My Perfect Guy'. I really hoped you enjoyed it! Here's the good news (at least I think its good news) I am now writing the sequel!! Be sure to check it out. It will be called 'Forever and Always'.**


	32. Last Chapter

**A/N: One last chappy!!! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Bella's Point of View

-38 Years Later-

I leaned back in the bench on our front porch, holding my loving husband's hand. We were watching our grandchildren playing in our yard. I smiled and looked up at Edward to see him watching me.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" He asked me.

I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. After I pulled back, I said, "You've mentioned it before."

He chuckled. "We've had a wonderful life, haven't we love?" I smiled.

"Because I met you. You definetly are my perfect guy."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to apologize. I did put up "Forever and Always" but it was crap, so I deleted it. I couldn't finish it, and I didn't like it. I am really sorry.**

**I do have a new story. It's called What If?. Bella is the vampire and Edward is the human. Please read it!!**


End file.
